Learning to love
by unwanted-unloved
Summary: not really a sister fic: Bobby's one true love reminises on her life since coming to the mercers. the one problem is that Bobby's done gone and pissed her off can he make it right before its to late warning: f/m lang.drugs changed m/m in sequel bobby/oc
1. The end of it all

**A/N: HEY OKAY THIS CHAPPIE IS A LITTLE SHORT BUT IT WAS MEANT TO JUST BE AN INTRODUCTION KINDA THING BUT WELL THIS IS WHAT YOU GOT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH BETTER STARTING WITH HOW SHE MEETS EVELYN AND THE BOYS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND IF YOUR WONDERING I AM WORKING ON MY OTHER ONE I PROMISE SO DON'T WORRY K.**

The tears fell silently from my eyes as I lay on our bed. It had been five hours since our last fight. Five hours since he called it quits. All because of what, because he can't keep it in his pants? Bobby Mercer was an ass. He had said I was the only one, that he loved me. Ha, yeah right. Is that why he fucked some girl in the bathroom at Jonny's the other night? Maybe I should have let it go, not confronted him about it? Maybe then we would still be an item? NO! I had every right to talk to the bastard about what he did. Every fucking right. Sighing I roll over onto my side and slowly fall asleep with wolf curled up next to me.

The next morning came only a few hours after I fell asleep. It didn't matter though. Normally it was Bobby keeping me up and before that the nightmares, so it didn't really bother me that I didn't get a lot of sleep. I got up and gathered my clothes from there respectful place in Bobby's room. I changed from my black loose t-shirt and pants to a pair of Jeans with holes all in it as well as a tight fitted red tank top. I slipped on my fingerless gloves and checked my hair in the mirror. I never really like my hair. Its natural color was sandy blonde and I had added purple blue and black streaks through it. Naturally straight hair to me was hard to deal with. It just lay there and you can't do anything with it, well not with mine anyway. After several frustrating minutes I sighed. I was turning into Angel, the dumbass pretty boy. I applied my black eyeliner and made my way downstairs.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I looked into the living room, something I do every day, and saw Bobby sleeping on the couch. He probably came home drunk and that was as far as he could make it. Sounds just like him. Sighing yet again, I walked into the kitchen to start on everyone's breakfast, Something I've been doing since I graduated a year ago.

You see my name is Christacia Smith but you have to call my Chris or i will cause some bodily harm. I'm only nineteen years old and I live in the city of Detroit, Michigan. I currently live at the Mercer Household with Evie, Bobby, Jerry, Angel, and Jack Mercer. There this huge ass family made up of one Mom, Evie, and four total fuck ups. Bobby, the hotheaded big ass of an older brother, is 22 years old and is going to go professional in hockey. Jerry is the next in line as 20 years old. He has a beautiful fiancée, Camille, and had huge plans for the future. I personally believe he will do really good things and make his mom proud. Then there's Pretty boy, Angel. He's only a year younger than me and is a senior. He plans to be some dumbass suicidal Jarhead, when he graduates. I say go ahead get yourself blown up for all I care but yeah living four years with these dorks you learn to care. Lastly there was 14 year old Jack. He was the nicest and quietest one of the group. He had a god given talent for music. I enjoyed listening to him play his guitar and sing. He is way too sweet to have gone through the things he's gone through. Too sweet and young to get mixed up in his brothers shit, but that's the life of the Mercers I guess. I know that he is going to do great things with his music. The only female Mercer is Evelyn or Evie as I call her. She was the mom. Everyone in Detroit loved Evie. I know I did. Hell I've gotten into a lot of trouble because someone cussed her name for taking in those boys but I wouldn't change anything. I never wanted a family, especially with my past experiences I never did. But somehow I got one. I loved everyone in this family with my heart now and even though I don't have the mercer name I am still considered one of them. I remember the first day I came here those five years ago…

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW HOW I'M DOING WHEN I GET LIKE 10 REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE HOPEFULLY.. UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	2. moving

**OKAY HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE AND SORRY FOR THE DELAY.**

I arrived at the Patterson's in January. They lived in what you would call the bad part of town, with gangs and drugs and what not. It was my side of the town. Down here it would only take me a few days to learn the streets. Learn the fastest way to escape the cops, the fastest way to get cash and the best place to find a good fight when I'm really pissed. All in all I think I might try to stick around this place for a while, or just disappear. Now that was a plan. Disappear. Just like I did at age 7. Now I'm 14, got caught off the streets at 13. They had to ruin my fun like always.

Back then, when I left no one missed me. Except maybe my aunt because she would have to do all the cleaning herself and there was no one for her to beat. I would laugh in her face but I really don't want to lose my lunch by looking at her. I didn't go to school then, I was "home schooled" as my aunt called it. I didn't really have any friends either other than the street rats that littered New York. All of that made it easy for me to run away from my abusive, murdering Aunt. I ended up on the streets with my Friends, New York, she pretty much can call the shots in our side of town and you had better listen or you end up messing with her gang or if a fight breaks out and you see her the fight stops and everyone runs, how I became friends with her I still have no idea. She's five years older than me but her brother is only two years older and I knew him first so I guess that's how. Her brother is M.J. He's the reason I'm in this mess, this foster care shit. I had hitched hiked with him to Detroit to see their younger brother; those two are originally from Detroit. The cops caught site of the two of us in a fight and the idiots decided to follow the two of us. Back then I didn't know the streets of Detroit like I do now, or like I did in New York. So I was easy to catch. Fuckers. M.J's stupid ass let them too. I saw him scurry into an alleyway when they caught me. I have to remember to kick his ass if I see him again. Anyway this is like the 7th or 8th foster home I've been to in like a year. Yeah, I have anger issues and the foster pricks got a problem with it. Oh well their loss.

The place wasn't that bad I don't think. I can't say I've seen worse cause really all the other house were in the middle of town and living on the streets you usually don't get the luxury of living in a house. There was three bed rooms, one they used for a bedroom, another was full of junk, at first I thought it was a junk yard it was so full of trash, and the last one was another bedroom, mine. John, my social worker and my _favorite_ person in the whole wide world, note my sarcasm, left 10 minutes after he dropped me here like always. The man grabbed my arm and on pure instinct I snatched it back giving him a sharp glare. "Don't fucking touch me." I have this weird phobia of being touched. Let me explain, you see living with an abusive aunt you learn that when she touches you it's for punishment. So I guess that's where I started the no touchy thing. I probably wouldn't be that bad but then after living on the streets for two years and then someone you trust decides that they need some release and drag you into an alley and … well you get the idea. I really go no touchy after that. Then there are the police. Why in the world do those idiots really think that they have to grab you in a bruising grip I have no idea, but it pisses me off. See knowing someone is going to touch me I start shaking. All though I have to admit I got better at hiding it and normally I will hit and pretty much try to kill anyone who touches me, but the occasional time I realized I'm fucked, which had liked happened only twice, I curl up on myself and kinda will that person away, and trust me that does not work I promise you. So yeah, I have issues. LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!

I settled down into the Patterson's nice I guess. I was never home, they were never home so I didn't really matter. It was like I lived back on the streets. I loved it. The rare occasion we were there at the same time it was not pleasant. They would get phone calls about me skipping school or being suspended and during those times I would hear it. They would call me trash, try and punch me while I laugh my ass off at them, before walking out the door. There were times I really felt like I lived on the streets. When there was no food in the house because he would blow it on booze or she would spend it on her next fix, I would have to steal to eat. Man nothing changes in these parts of town. I would swipe the food, the owners chase me, and I avoid getting caught and so on so forth. Fun. That's what I called it. I would go home on a full stomach to either them passed out or him yelling and smacking her around. Some of these houses were just scary how they were alike. But I can't complain this is the most fun I've had in a while.

I've been with the Patterson's for almost four months now that's the longest I've ever stayed in one place or home. I really liked it here, only because I basically did what I wanted to do. There were really no rules at all. Well he told me some but I blew him off. I was walking down the street in the, I guess you would call it the middle class part of town. Anyway I was walking on my own like every other day when someone bumped into me. Now don't get me wrong I was in a good mood but when that person said, "Excuse you." I lost it. I whipped around and decked the guy right in the nose. He fell back on his ass and looked at me, holding his bloody nose, like I was insane. I smirked at him before leaning down. "You know it is a sad day when some one looking like you gets knocked on your ass by a girl looking like me. But anyway it's excuse you sweetheart. You bumped into me okay? Okay." Now this guy looked like he was a few years older than me and was built like a wall. He had black hair slicked back and to me I saw street cred, in other words he's go a reputation. Looking at the three boys surrounding him, I saw two black guys. One was smart looking and a little on the thin side, he looked older than me too, while the other actually looked older but I could tell he was around my age. He was tall and built like the asshole on the ground. There was one more. This kid looked scared out of his mind. He was small compared to the others and kinda hid from the world. When he looked up at me with those eyes, I stopped breathing. There were so many emotions playing in those eyes. I saw fear, sadness and that was just naming the major ones. This kid had a haunted look to him and I felt sorry. I gave him an apologetic smile and his eyes widen like he didn't see it coming. I looked down at that guy. His expression was one of furry. I laughed, turned around and continued on my way. Not far off I heard laughter and yelling coming from the group I just left. Turning to look. The one I knocked down was cussing and yelling at the others while they laughed. I thought it was real funny. Shaking my head I made my way to my side of town.

It wasn't until a few days later that I learned they were THE mercer bothers. I was sitting around one of the many abandon rundown warehouses with my friends, smoking up some of the good stuff when all of a sudden Jasmine spoke up. "Hey Chrisy."

"Don't call me that bitch."

"Yeah whatev, but I was wondering. Where you around the upper part of town, you know not the rich section but middle class?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Do you remember hitting someone?"

"Listen, I don't play your fucking games get on with alright I don't want to have to kick your ass." It was funny watching Jasmine shiver. Jasmine had a reputation of being good with a switchblade ask her brothers. The only other person down here that had a badder reputation than her was me, and I normally couldn't scare her like that. Yeah it was a funny sight seeing her shiver.

"Anyway, that guy was Bobby Mercer. The Bobby Mercer, and those boys he was with are his brothers. Bobby got a rep. for being a tough guy. He isn't afraid of any thing or anyone. I knew this one guy who pissed Bobby off and Bobby set him on fire. He still has the scars. But that's not my point; my point is Bobby's looking for you. You broke his nose. I think he wants payback. I guess I'm just warning you."

I stare at Jasmine for a second before taking a drag and smile. "It's sad that he wants payback. What's he trying to prove anyway? That he can kick a girl's ass? That's pathetic." Laughing I jump off the crate I was sitting on and make my way home smiling the whole way.

I for the next few weeks I didn't run into the mercer's. I didn't mind. Life was getting complicated at home. He had gone out and bought a gun, with it he was forcing me to stay at home. It was really starting to piss me off. A few days after he had bought that damn gun he left. Where he went I don't know and don't care. With him gone I was able to get out again. She had some friends over getting high so it was easy for me to get out. I returned home a few hours later high like a kite, I really don't know why I got that high, but oh well I was. I walked, well more like stumbled down the hall and into my room. I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to him screaming again. I didn't think much of it that's what he always did. I got dressed in my jeans that had huge holes in the knees, plain black tank top and my black boots. I went downstairs and into the kitchen. They were yelling at each other at the table. I quietly made my way over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. I thought he would ignore me like always. Except that wasn't the case. He spun around and before I knew it his fist connected with my face. Then he was on top of me punching and screaming, calling me names. It took me a while to catch up if that's what you would call it. By the time I did my whole body hurt and I felt cold liquid running down my face. A fist connected with my stomach and I let out a gasp, then another landed on my jaw. My head bounced on the tile floor of the kitchen. On pure instinct I started kicking and struggling to get the man off. It worked; My kicking had made him raise up allowing my feet to get full aim on his chest and with one good kick I sent him sprawling off of me. I jumped to my feet and so did he. I pinched and kicked with all my might solely relying on what I had learned on the streets to get me out of this house as soon as possible, but no matter how many times I hit him he wouldn't stay down. Right now I didn't care. Until this time it was like I wasn't really there, like I was just relying on my instinct for my sight but when my mind kicked back in it different than the other times before. I didn't get the normal satisfaction I normally get when I prove to others and myself that I can defend myself. Maybe it was the fact that I was solely concentrating on beating the shit out of him that I didn't hit the Bitch on top of me clawing and screaming at me? Or it could be that I knew that now I was going to have to move again, and probably be sent to a home worse than this one. Right now, I really didn't care. I hit him again and this time he stayed down. I don't know why but I didn't feel like hitting him anymore, but I still hit him a few more times.

I stood up and gave that Bitch a sharp glare making her take an involuntary step back. Smirking I made my way upstairs to pack. It wasn't long before I heard shouting coming from downstairs. I knew that she had called John simply by the way he was talking. There was a slam from downstairs and I figured she had hung up on John. I laughed silently to myself and waited for John to come pick me up.

It was two hours later before John hauled his sorry ass up to the Patterson's doorstep. I was laying flat on my back staring at the ceiling when that Bitch came in, grabbed my hair and dragged me downstairs. John looked at us and shook his head. He motioned for me to get in the car, while he apologized for my actions. I wasn't sorry. It's not like he cared, he'd still apologize. I sat in the back seat of his Mercedes, leaning against the door, and waited for him to finish.

Five minutes later John emerged from the hell house and made his way over to the car. Sitting in the front seat, he started the long, boring drive back to the agency. John had stopped trying to get me to behave months ago. I turned on my mp3 player switched it to "Home" by Three Days Grace and tuned out the rest of the world.

Sitting and waiting. I've been doing that for hours now. Once we got here, to the Agency, John had immediately taken my mp3 player and my gameboy. Bastard. Right now, banging my head against the wall is the only thing keeping me from dying of boredom. Well that was until I got dizzy and started to see stars. Funny, I didn't think someone actually saw stars. I decided it was time to go check the damage I had received. I stood up and stretched my sore limbs before making my way to the bathroom. Staring at myself in the mirror I actually felt like laughing. I had been this bad since I pissed my aunt off at 7, not even in the streets did I look this bad. I had a pretty big bruise forming on my cheek, my right temple was bruised like hell and I had a gash on it as well. Good thing he didn't hit me that hard. I mean people die from getting hit on their temple that hard. Shrugging I moved downwards, my stomach and arms were bruised and feeling on my ribs I could tell a few of them were bruised as well and a few might even be broken. Man I should go back there and kill that bastard. Thinking better of it I made my way back to the room I was supposed to be in. When I opened the door John was already sitting at the table in the middle of the room. My chair had been moved from the wall and now was sitting opposite of him at the table. Looking back at John, for the first time I noticed the lady sitting next to him. She wore a kind smile, something I hadn't seen in ages actually, her blonde hair was put up in a bun and she looked small and gentle, but her eyes held fierceness to them like I've never seen. Something like a caged tiger, where the tamer said it was perfectly safe and then you make it mad and it attacks you, that kind of fierceness.

"Christacia take a seat."

Before I even took a step the woman spoke, more like gasped. "John, you didn't tell me she was this bad." That same fierceness was in her voice and I felt my self at ease with her. Standing she made her way over to me and gently reached her hand out. Flinching I stepped back. I may have felt at ease, but that didn't mean I wanted her to touch me. She smiled and nodded before making her way back to her chair. I gave her a questioning look before she spoke again, this time she was talking to me. "Why don't you take a seat sweetie? We need to talk." Nodding I made my way over to my seat. I sat down and immediately put my elbow on the table and my head in my hand. "John, I'm sure the poor dear is hungry so why don't you get her something to eat, and maybe some ice for her bruises? Please." John opened his mouth to speak but the lady gave him a stern look and he nodded his head and left the room.

"Now sweetie I think introductions are at hand. I'm Evelyn and you are?"

I looked at the woman for a couple of more seconds. "Chris."

We talked for a few more minutes about things I liked and what not, before John came back in. He looked at me with this look. It's hard to explain it but I didn't like it at all.

"I'm sorry Evelyn but the police want to talk to her privately. Maybe you and me can talk in another room if you would like?" Evelyn looked over at me and smiled before she nodded her head and followed John. I sighed as I watched two police officers walk into the room. Yeah this is going to be a long day.

**okay tell me what you think and be honest. i feel like i can write better in this point of view sorry **


End file.
